


Maid Service

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Maids, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Jessica Nigri was doing something that she never thought that she would ever be in. She was working as a maid for some old guy that was getting little hands at times. So what was she going to do?This story is a work of fiction I do not know this woman.This story is a payback story for FreelancerD44.





	Maid Service

Jessica Nigri was falling on hard times as of late. She had made some bad investments and lost a lot of money. Cosplay helped her make a few bucks but she needed more to help herself back on to her own two feet. So she took a job working as a maid for some old guy. She didn’t mind it at first but then he started to pat her bottom from time to time. “It’s just until I get back on my feet.” she would tell herself.

Being a cosplayer was easy or hard. But right now there wasn’t a lot of jobs that she could take for herself. She had even thought of going into porn for a minute. But then she thought of what her mother would do if she found out that her little girl had gone into porn. This wasn’t easy work but at least it was honest. And she thought there might be a big boom coming up soon. It was the beginning of con season. Comic-Com. E3. And a bunch of little cons too. She knew that at least a few of them would be able to give her a few thousand bucks so that she could quit this job and get back to her normal life.

“Here’s your meal sir,” she said brightly to the old man that she was working for. “Yes very nice,” he said eyeing her in her French maid outfit that she was forced to wear and not the food that she had set out in front of her. That was when he patted her butt again. This was normal but then one of his fingertips slowly caressed the back part of her pussy. This was a first for him. He would never touch her in too naughty of a place before.

She didn’t know what to do. She was always told to stand by the table when he was having a meal. He said that this was in case he needed something but she always just assumed that he was really lonely/horny. His wife had died years before. And he had been in this house by himself all that time. The two of them had no children. So he didn’t even have visits to look forward to anymore. But she kept going over it in the back of her mind did he really try and put a finger on or around her pussy. Or had his hand slipped when he patted her ass.

The next thing she knew he dropped a fork. “Could you get that for me?” he asked with a smile. She bent over and got it and he slapped her ass again. And again his fingertip went for her pussy. But it stayed there longer this time. She couldn’t believe this he was trying to cop a feel of her pussy right now...and she was loving it.

Her body was on fire in the best possible way. She didn’t understand it she found his advances repulsive. She couldn’t wait for the day that she could quit this job and be free of the debt that was looming over her head right now. But her pussy was wet and her breathing was heavy. She knew she what she was about to do and she couldn’t believe that she wanted to do it too.

“The meal was delightful my dear. Whatever did you prepare for dessert?” he asked looking at her with a smile. “Something that I know you are going to love,” she said as she slowly removed the french maids uniform. He watched as she slowly stripped for him. His eyes wide and the member between his legs that hadn’t budged in years was slowly rising to pay its respects for the lovely Jessica.

She kissed him even slipping him the tongue. He had never been kissed like this before. Then he felt for the first time in a long time a woman’s hands slowly unbuckling his trousers. Once she got it so she could free his cock she got down on her knees and smiled up at him before she enveloped his old cock with her mouth. “Oh my dear, you know what you are doing.” he moaned as he felt her mouth and tongue bob up and down on his shaft.

Then she released it with a smile. “You know you’re old enough to be my father right?” she asked with a smile as she removed her soaked panties. “Then shall you call me daddy, my dear?” he asked with a smile as she threw aside her bra too. “Whatever you want daddy.” she moaned as she climbed on top of him and slid herself down that same shaft. “Fuck you are big, daddy.” she moaned as she breathed in for a second.

“It’s all thanks to you, my dear,” he said with a smile as she started to bounce on his cock. “Does daddy like watching his maid lust over him?” she asked with a smile as she caressed her breasts for him. “Yes, my dear. I have longed for this since I hired you,” he said as she kissed him again. “Naughty daddy. Slapping your maids’ ass.” she moaned as she got into this for him.

“Well it is a fine ass,” he said with a smile. She smiled down at him as she rode him. “You know daddy men have cum for me in mere seconds before,” she said with a smile loving this feeling of him inside of her. “I can see why my dear,” he said with a smile. “But here you are, daddy. You’re not even close are you?” she asked with a smile. They both knew that that was a lie. She could feel his cock ready to burst inside of her right now. But she wanted to play up this for her employer.

“If you keep calling me daddy I won’t last much longer,” he said with a smile. “Daddy. Daddy. D-Daddy. D-DADDY. DADDY!!!!” she screamed as she came for him when she felt his cum shoot deep inside of her. Out of breath, both looked at each other. She kissed him. “Shall I go and get your real desert now sir?” she asked still on his lap with a smile. “Yes I think I just worked up one hell of appetite my dear,” he said with a smile. She got up off him and walked to the kitchen his cum slowly dripping down her legs. “Maybe this whole maid thing ain’t that bad,” she said to herself as she got the cake that she had baked for him earlier with a smile.


End file.
